Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Earth and Sky
by Riolux
Summary: A Riolu wakes up with no memory except his name. Together with Vixi the Vulpix, Ryan will be thrust into the adventure of a lifetime.


Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon(Unfortunately)And several teams belong to the following: Music lover3212 and sUbSoNiCSoundWave

Description: First story redone. May seem like a novelization at first, but people with patience will see a difference.

Chapter 1

Awakening

It was winter in Treasure Town as a Vulpix walked up to the guild. She had emerald green eyes and white scar on her side and carried a small bag that contained her money food and some personal items. Snow fell around her and it was up to her knees.

"Finally." she said tiredly. After the long trip from Pokémon Square, she had reached her destination.

"Wigglytuff Guild. And only a week before Christmas. Hope they except registration during the holidays." she said smiling.

"Well here goes nothin'.", she said shakily from the cold. She slowly stepped on the grate.

"Pokemon detected. Pokemon detected.", said one voice.

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?", said a much louder voice.

"You don't have to shout...The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!" said the first voice.

"YOU MAY ENTER!" The second voice said and the gates opened. The Vulpix's ears were ringing.

"That was so...annoying." she said. She walked in. She was greeted by a Chatot.

"Hello. I am Chatot, Head of Intelligence. I'm sorry to say we're busy so take your caroling elsewhere." he said proudly.

"That's not why I'm here." she said, slightly miffed by the bird's swift judgement of her purpose for being there. "I wanna join the guild and form a Team!" she said happily.

"Ah okay. Where is your soon-to-be Partner?" he asked.

"Partner? No one said anything about a Partner." Vixi said.

"Well you need one to join." he said. "What!?" Vixi said shocked. She hadn't been informed at all. Not even from the pamphlet. Which admittedly she never finished.

"Why do I need a Partner to join?" she asked.

"Because exploring alone is dangerous and is done only by the most skilled Explorers in the world. Allowing a complete greenhorn to attempt it is insane." he said, frowning a bit.

"Well can I please stay here for a few days?" Vixi asked, frowning. Chatot shook his head and Vixi sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, but visitors from other guilds and Rescue Teams will be visiting so we're out of room. Besides, it's not a hotel. We don't just let people bunk here for a few days. They have to be on a Team." Chatot told her with a sigh. Her eyes widened. She had nowhere to stay and here was this stupid bird telling her that she had to sleep outside in the cold. She sighed and walked away. As she walked out, it was getting late. she shivered. She ended up at the beach. It was dreary today, but she remembered when she and her family went to the beach in summer. One time she saw the Krabby blow bubbles over the sea. It had been beautiful.

'I promised I would write them when I joined the guild. Guess it will take longer.' She thought. She was contemplating where to sleep when she remembered a cave she and her sister found one time while exploring the town. It was in Sharpedo Bluff.

'I can stay there,' she thought happily. She turned to leave, but spotted something in the snow covered sand. As she got closer, she realized it was a Riolu. She ran to it. The Riolu's breathing was ragged and quick.

"Oh Arceus!" she said surprised at his condition. She shook him in hopes of getting a response, but got none. She lifted him onto her back and managed to get him to Sharpedo Bluff. It was named after the Pokémon it looked like. It had frozen fountain in the back She laid him down and went outside. She gathered firewood and brought it in, but it was too wet to light with Ember.

"I-I might not freeze to death, b-but he might." she said worriedly. She thought. When she came up with one, she blushed.

'If I don't, he might die.' she thought, but her blush remained. She curled up next to the Riolu, leaning against him.

Ryan woke up feeling warm. He sat up and stood quickly, startled by the Vulpix laying next to him. He had a horrible headache and he felt weak.

'Where...am I? I...don't remember coming here...or even who I am.' he thought frowning.

'Why was this Vulpix-' his thoughts began until a cold wind blew into the cave.

'That explains that.' he thought. 'Does she know me?'

His mind was completely void of personal memory except for one four letter word. Ryan. He assumed it was his name. One quick glance at his paws and feet assured him that he was a Riolu. He sat down and waited for the Vulpix to wake. He shivered from the cold. The Vulpix woke a bit later, shivering as well. She turned to him and smiled.

"You're awake." she said. "S-sorry if I startled you. You were unconscious on the beach. Your breathing was so bad that I thought you wouldn't last through the night. If I hadn't curled up next to you, though, you could've died." she said, blushing. Ryan nodded.

"Thanks. For helping me I mean."he said. 'That means she doesn't know me.' he thought frowning.

"Where are we?" he asked her. She smiled.

"In Sharpedo Bluff outside of Treasure Town." she answered

"Treasure Town?" he asked. "You don't know though only town on this part of the world?" she asked with confused expression.

"I don't even remember where I came from." he answered, frowning. She frowned too.

"Maybe we can...walk around and see if you remember something in town." she suggested. Ryan nodded.

"Alright." he said, standing. She stood and stretched a bit.

"Let's go." She said and walked up the stairs that led out of the bluff. Ryan followed her. They entered town after a bit of walking. Ryan gasped and looked around. The town was full of shops and each one was decorated with Christmas lights.

"Beautiful, right?" she said. Ryan nodded, smiling.

"Oh I'm Vixi, by the way." she said, extending her paw. Ryan shook it.  
>"I'm Ryan. I think." he said. She laughed.<p>

"You think?" She said and he nodded.

"It's all I remember..." he said frowning.

"O-oh...sorry." she said feeling bad. They kept walking and they finally reached the beach.

"This is where I found you." she said. Ryan could see footprints leading to where someone, most likely him, was lying in the snow.

"Hey! Pipsqueaks!" came a voice behind them. Ryan and Vixi turned around. It was a Zubat and Koffing.

"Uh yes?" Vixi asked them. Ryan didn't like their tone however.

"Hand over the bag or we take it by force." the Koffing said smirking.

"What!? Hell no!" she said, glaring at them. Ryan stood ready, but didn't know how he'd be helpful in a fight. The Koffing and Zubat smirked.

"Oh goodie. We get to beat the crap out of them!" Zubat said laughing. Koffing spit Sludge into Vixi's eyes before she had a chance to respond, blinding her painfully. Ryan tried to punch Zubat, but it flew to the side and slammed his stomach with Wing Attack. Ryan slid back, cringing. Zubat and Koffing ate some kind of seeds and the next thing Ryan saw was an explosion. He and Vixi collapsed unconscious in the sand, their fur scorched and the snow around them, melted. The Zubat and Koffing rummaged through the bag and picked up a stone of some kind. They grabbed all the Poké and food then took off into a cave at the end of the beach. Ryan woke with a groan 15 minutes later. He felt weak and could barely stand. Vixi woke soon after and stood on wobbly legs.

"D-damn..." she said. "You okay, Ryan?" she asked him and he nodded despite his pain. She looked through her bag.  
>"No...no, no, no, NO!" she said, pissed. She threw her mostly empty bag to the ground. She teared up.<p>

"They stole my Fragment..." she said depressed.

"Fragment?" Ryan asked her and she nodded.

"My Relic Fragment. I found it in the cave near my house. It is the first only treasure I ever found. It is a stone with a neat pattern on it." she explained. Rylan nodded.

"Let's get it back then." he said. Vixi stared at him a bit then nodded. They dashed into the cave with determined looks on their faces.

A/N: OCs won't show till next chapter at least. PM me ur OCs if you want them added. Read and Review. Constructive criticism welcome. Flamers should not bother.


End file.
